


It was there, I saw it in your eyes [L.s]

by Infinitehhhhh



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band), liam payne - Fandom, niall horan - Fandom, zayn malik - Fandom
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, Magical Realism, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29241918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinitehhhhh/pseuds/Infinitehhhhh
Summary: In a world where you wake up on your 6th birthday with a magical orb underneath your pillow, Louis wakes up to find his shimmering bright forest-green orb. It was all wonderfully fine until the very orb starts driving him insane. Watching his sphaera mysteriously changing in front of his own eyes leaves him in panicked distress and the urge the find who his soulmate is sets Louis off into an adventure bound to change him and his life forever.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Kudos: 1





	1. The Christmas Eve that changed it all

_**"I feel myself being pulled out of my body into wondrously beautiful orbs, so deep and mysterious but yet so full of emotion and life"** _

_******************************************_

Today is the day. The day Louis finally gets his own _sphaera_. He's been waiting for this day for what seems like eternity but 6 years in reality. It is the day he turns 6 years old.

He hadn't slept all night as his excitement kept him wide awake. The minute the clock in his room struck midnight, he leapt out of his red-colored duvet and stuck his arm underneath his pillow, slowly feeling around for the rather small, round sphere. 

His delicate little fingers suddenly come in contact with the cool orb, sending shivers down his spine, making his eyes sparkle with joy. He carefully retrieves the sphere out and cradles it in his palm, smiling brightly at it. Softly clutching it, he dashes out of his room, into his mom's room and starts banging the door. His mom Jay almost immediately opens the door, as if she were expecting him to show up at her room any minute.

"Mom it's the _special_ day! I got it! It's so shiny!" he squeals with delight.

"My boy is getting so big now!" Jay says fondly, looking down at her beaming son. 

"Mind showing me your _sphaera_?" she asks, bending down to reach his height.

He grins at her as he uncovers his left hand from the top of his right hand, revealing the shimmering bright, emerald- like _sphaera_. _It looked surreal._

The small, dazzling orb's beauty takes Jay almost by surprise. At that very moment, she knew, she just fucking knew that the _sphaera_ belonged to someone who was _very, very special_. 


	2. Ⅱ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Zouis<3

_***************************** _

"Calm down Boo, we will reach Zayn's house in 2 minutes." Jay says as she drives their car.

Louis bounces in the seat next to her, giggling with excitement as he chants "Zayn Zaynie Zaynie Zayn" on repeat as they approach Zayn's house.

The moment the car comes to a halt, Louis kicks the car door open and jumps out. He breaks into a run for the front door and starts banging it loudly. Zayn's mom Trish opens the door.

"Oh here is my little birthday boy!" she laughs fondly, but Louis pays no attention to her as he races towards Zayn's room upstairs.

He pushes the door open and shouts "Zayn!" on top of his lungs as the little boy with the raven hair, caramel skin and hazel eyes jumps on him, holding him tightly for a hug. 

"Did you get it Lou?" he asks, grinning at Louis, his smiling eyes forming two crescents on his pretty face.

"Look!" Louis exclaims as he carefully retrieves the cool glass orb out from the pocket on his shirt. He holds it out for Zayn to see.

Zayn studies the _sphaera_ with wide eyes, and his jaw drops.

"It looks so beautiful Louis." he says almost in a whisper, clearly dumbstruck.

Louis gets all smug seeing Zayn's reaction. He grins so wide that his face almost splits into two.

"And it's mine!" Louis declares proudly, smirking at Zayn and even attempting to wiggle his eyebrows, as he carefully places his _sphaera_ back into his pocket.

Hearing this Zayn's face falls as he pouts sadly, looking at Louis like a pup that's been kicked too many times.

_Oh boy isn't he a sensitive little baby? Or maybe Louis is just being a bit of a jerk right now. Oops._

Louis quickly reaches out and pulls Zayn into a hug. He rubs Zayn's back.

"Oh c'mon Zaynie you'd get your own _spiara_ next month! On your birthday." 

"It's a _sphaera_ not a _spiara_ Lou." Zayn says as he giggles loudly.

"Whatever." Louis says as he rolls his eyes, trying really hard not to smile as he is clearly pleased in making Zayn feel better almost immediately. He pulls away from the hug.

"Zayn do you know whose birthday it is today?" Louis thinks loudly as he peers at Zayn from the corner of his eyes. 

Zayn squeaks with excitement.

"Happy birthday Louu!" he says as he starts prancing around Louis. 

He then immediately scampers towards his wardrobe, opens it and pulls out a large box wrapped in sparkly blue paper. It even had a golden bow on top.

Louis' eyes widen in delight.

"Is it for me?" he asks, as if he couldn't believe that Zayn bought him such a huge gift. He almost dances with joy.

"It's for you!" Zayn says, looking as excited as Louis is. "Open it! Quick!"

Louis tears the wrapping paper apart, but he carefully puts the bow inside his pocket. He picks up the large box and examines it.

"Legos?" Louis asks breathlessly, adrenaline flooding his veins, his eyes sparkling.

"Yes!" Zayn grins as he immediately gets engulfed by Louis, who squeezes him tightly. "Do you like it?" he asks.

Louis had always wanted legos and Zayn knew that. He was _beyond_ thrilled.

"Of course! I love it Zayn! We can play together." Louis says eagerly, overcome with excitement.

They both grab each other's hand as they run downstairs, wanting to start playing together with the legos already.

_Louis felt thankful for having a best friend like Zayn._

_**Louis would really do anything for his Zayn.** _

_***************************** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Sooooooo this chapter turned out longer than i had expected! i definitely had zouis in my mind as i came up with the plot for this story (zouis is superior wbk) and i really loved writing this part of story! i really hope you like it and please ignore any mistakes in the fic since i'm a beginner.
> 
> Follow me to receive updates whenever i upload new chapters for the story! I love you all SO MUCH and your comments and votes mean everything to me<3 mwah and take care!


	3. Ⅲ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zouis walk to school

**_"Your sphaera speaks for the eyes of your soulmate, for it represents the luminosity and pureness of their soul"_ **

*******************************

"Oh c'mon Zayn! You're taking too long!" Louis groans impatiently, his hands on his hips.

"Can't you just wait for five more minutes?" Zayn replies, standing in front of the mirror in his room, fixing his already perfect quiff. He seems to be wearing his best clothes today.

"How can you be so calm? We're already running late! Sully will kick our arses if we show up two hours after school begins." Louis says as he gets annoyed.

_Zayn was born to be on the cover of some fashion magazine. His perfect eyes, his perfect nose, and oh god his perfect face. Louis has always envied him for being extremely photogenic. But the downside is that Zayn ALWAYS takes too much time preening in front of the mirror, but today he is putting in more effort than usual. Louis wonders why._

"You know you look like a fucking greek god now get a move on!" Louis whines as he looks at Zayn with pleading eyes.

"Okay, you needn't be this dramatic you know?" Zayn calmly replies as he steps away from the mirror "See? I'm ready."

"Took you long enough." Louis huffs as they pick up their bags and exit Zayn's room.

"What was all that about?" Louis asks as they start walking towards their high-school, which was quite close to where Zayn lived.

"What are you talking about?"

"All this extra concern about your looks stupid." 

"Oh." Zayn mumbles, turning his head away from Louis' view, blushing.

"You shouldn't hide stuff from your partner-in-crime Zayn, you do know that don't ya blushy boy?" Louis asks, quirking his left eyebrow at Zayn questioningly.

"That...Uhm.....I- it was nothing." Zayn fumbles as he starts fidgeting.

"Spill the beans Zaynie." Louis teases as he wraps his arm around Zayn's shoulder.

"I- I think I found him." Zayn replies, almost in a whisper, as his cheeks redden.

"You found who?" Louis asks as he scrunches his eyebrows together and squints at Zayn.

"I think I found who my _soulmate_ is." Zayn replies as he turns his head to face Louis, his eyes sparkling.

Louis stops right in his tracks.

"What do you mean by "found"? How did you even find out?" Louis asks, surprised.

"It's kind of a feeling you know? I felt the connection when I looked into his eyes. I don't know if I'm wrong but it might be worth giving it a shot. Oh and his eyes." Zayn says dreamily. "They are _golden_ , and they match my s _phaera._ " Zayn's eyes crinkle with joy.

_Louis' heart drops but he doesn't let it show._

"Oh, so shooting your shot aye?" Louis teases as they resume their journey. 

"So what is this lucky lad's name?" 

"I don't know his name, _yet."_ Zayn winks. "I think he's new so I have to make a good impression." Zayn says as he motions towards himself with his hand. Louis laughs.

They part ways when they reach their school. Each heading for their respective classes. 

Zayn grins and waves at Louis before he turns and leaves. Louis smiles back.

He then heads straight towards his classroom and thankfully doesn't get yelled at.

His head is a mess of thoughts as he takes his seat. His friend Niall pokes him in his tummy from behind, but Louis is too lost to notice it.

_He has tried so hard to find his soulmate. Hell! He doesn't even know what that "feeling" feels like. He has gone out with every single green-eyed person he's come across. All in vain. No, no he isn't jealous that Zayn must have found his out. He loves his Zayn! But, he feels lost as his soulmate is nowhere to be seen. He hasn't lost hope though. He assures himself that he'd find his person soon._

Louis swallows dryly and shakes his head as he tries to pay attention to the class.

**_I'll find you one day._ **

*******************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope y'all like it! the comments and votes mean SO MUCH to me and thank you for reading<3 love ya all


	4. Ⅳ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis' heart breaks

_****************************** _

"Psst Louis! Louis are you listening?" 

Louis' brain finally snaps back into reality. He realizes that his class had finished and almost everyone has left. He blinks twice and turns around to find Niall grinning at him.

_Oh good ol' Nialler. Louis has known Niall for almost as long as he has known Zayn. Niall is great! Friendly, charming, funny, oh and he laughs at all of Louis' dumb jokes. Louis really likes him for that. Not to forget that Niall is quite literally a personification of Ireland._

"Louis look at your right." Niall whispers quite loudly, as he subtly motions towards Louis' right with his thumb.

Louis turns right and sees a girl. He has never seen her before. Confused, he scrunches his eyebrows as he turns back to look at Niall.

"Who is she?"

"She's new! And you know what's special about her?" Niall not-so-discreetly continues whispering, his cheeks flushed and his eyes sparkling.

"What are talking about?"

"She has _green eyes_."

Louis freezes in his spot. _Green eyes_. His _sphaera._ His eyes widen with hope.

_What if- just what if she's the one? The one he searched for all his life for. The one he needs so desperately._

Louis tried not to get his hopes up too high.

"Oh." He breathes. 

Niall stares at Louis waiting for a reaction from him. 

"So, you gonna ask her out or something?" Niall asks excitedly but he stiffens when he realizes that the girl heard it.

The girl whirls around to face Niall and Louis. Louis stares as their eyes meet. _Bright green eyes_.

Louis' heart drops. 

"Hi." he says weakly. "I'm Louis Tomlinson, what is your name?"

"Iris." She replies. She continues to stare curiously at Niall and Louis as if she were trying to understand what they were talking about.

"That's such a pretty name!" Louis exclaims which as much enthusiasm as he could muster. 

_He needed to leave. Quick._

"Uhm I really have to leave right now so please excuse me." Louis says brightly as he quickly gets up and starts fumbling around his desk

"Catch up with you later Niall." He mumbles as he gathers up his stuff, picks up his bag and shuffles out of the quite empty classroom with an emptier heart. Iris simply turns back and resumes doing whatever she was doing before Niall caught her attention.

Niall stares at Louis with sad eyes, watching him leave. Louis feels a bit guilty. Niall was only trying to help him out. Fuck.

_He feels hollow as he walks away from the classroom and the world around him turns into a blur. He feels as if all the life within his body has been sucked out dry, leaving him cold and helpless. The exact same feeling he had gotten with all the other green-eyed people he has gone out with when he was desperately trying to find his person. The same piercing pain which never failed in reducing his heart to ashes, leaving him defenseless. Because every time he looked into their eyes, he would feel nothing, absolutely nothing, except for the growing hollowness in his chest leaving him weak. And the same thing just happened again. It felt like he was reliving the same nightmare over and over again, unable to escape it._

_He felt nothing when his eyes met Iris'._

_**There was something missing in her eyes.** _

_****************************** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm also sorry that it was a bit too short but I hope you like it! exciting stuff is coming up soon! thank you for reading mwah<3
> 
> follow me to receive updates whenever i post a new chapter and follow my twitter at @/UNFXCKWITHABIT


	5. Ⅴ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn finds his love

_**When I look into those eyes, I see only you and I** _

_************************** _

_It was getting hard to breathe for Louis. He was stumbling over his steps, choking in his own tears. He felt like he would collapse any moment._

Louis gets engulfed out of nowhere.

Someone's squeezing him so tightly in a hug that his ribs almost break under the pressure. 

The other person smells familiar. Zayn.

"Zayn you are killing me mate." Louis squeaks as the embrace tightens.

Zayn quickly lets go of him.

Louis' mood lightens up almost immediately seeing Zayn's happy, sunny face grinning at him, his eyes gleaming with pure joy.

_It immediately reminded Louis of his birthdays when Zayn would get all excited seeing Louis unwrap his gift to him. It made him feel warm inside._

"Liam." Zayn shrieks, his voice bursting with joy.

"Who is that?" Louis asks perplexed.

"Liam Payne." 

"And who is that supposed it be?" Louis asks as he arches his left brow at Zayn, scanning his face as he tries to make sense of what Zayn's talking about.

"It's him, my soulmate."

Now it was Louis' turn to get excited.

"What do you mean? You both became friends already?" Louis asks. He needed all the details. Now.

"Well he was super sweet and nice to me so maybe, I guess?" Zayn replies as his eyes fill with hope.

"Is he cute?" Louis chuckles as he playfully shoves Zayn, who is already turning red.

"Cute? He is _gorgeous._ But somehow also a puppy at the same time. He is _beautiful."_

 _If heart eyes was a person, that would be Zayn right now. The boy was quite literally drooling._

"So what's your next move lover-boy?" Louis teases as he pinches Zayn's cheek making Zayn bat his arm away as he tried to hide his face by burying it in Louis' shoulder.

"I want to get to know him, like really well. I want this to work out Louis. I want this to work out so _bad_." Zayn sighs as looks up at Louis with hopeful eyes, his smile faltering.

_Zayn was like a warm, sensitive sun, he always wore his heart on his sleeve and loves everyone unconditionally. Seeing Zayn heartbroken could be the worst thing that could ever happen to Louis. Fuck. He would give everything just to make sure Zayn's relationship works out, so that at least Zayn could get his happily ever after, even if Louis never gets his._

"Cheer up lad! I bet he would fall for your charm and beauty in a blink of an eye." Louis winks at Zayn, who immediately starts grinning wide again. His eyes turning into familiar two warm crescents which always made Louis' heart soar with joy. 

"Okay now you can stop drooling all over me Zayn. We have to reach your house in time or else mamma Trish would be mad at us." Louis says as he starts striding ahead of Zayn.

Zayn jogs to catch up and promptly reaches out to smack Louis' bum, something he has always loved to do. Louis yelps and glares at Zayn who simply laughs at his reaction. 

_Louis mentally pleads to god that Liam falls for Zayn too. Because oh boy, Zayn is totally smitten with him._

"What are you thinking about Lou?" Zayn asks, bringing Louis back to reality.

"Oh um nothing." 

"I'm sorry." 

"What are you sorry about?" Louis asks, surprised as he waits for an answer from Zayn who suddenly looks visibly upset.

"That I...Because I found my soulmate before you did. I know how hard you have tried to find yours Louis I'm sorry that I-" Zayn starts mumbling weakly but Louis cuts him off before he can finish.

"No Zayn what are you even talking about? Why would I be mad? In fact I'm genuinely _thrilled_ that you're finding your soulmate. _Please_ never apologize for something like that Zayn, you know I'm not jealous of you or anything right?" Louis distressingly asks and his voice breaks.

_Why would Zayn think like that? The fact that Zayn assumed Louis was mad at him over this genuinely hurt him. He thought Zayn knew him better than this. Louis feels his heart break for the millionth time today._

"No I'm sorry I- Of course I know that you're not jealous Louis. I'm sorry I just assumed some dumb shit." Zayn hastily apologizes as he tears up. He looks down at his feet unable to meet Louis' eyes. Fuck. He knows he messed up. 

"I'm sorry Lou." Zayn quietly mumbles, refusing to look up.

Louis squeezes his palms. He watches Zayn apologizing weakly with a heavy heart.

He sighs as he moves towards Zayn and embraces him.

"It's alright."

Zayn immediately looks up and smiles softly.

"Don't you, ever, fucking DARE to say anything like that ever again Zayn I swear to God." Louis warns in a funny voice.

"Whatever you say Louis." Zayn replies as he mimicks Louis' voice

Louis breaks into laughter and Zayn laughs with him. Both instantly feeling better. Laughter is fucking _magical_ , innit?

_**********************_

_Deep inside Louis knows, or atleast he assures himself, that he'll find his soulmate. Even if it takes him a thousand years. He knows he will._

**_He hopes he will, one day, find them. And he isn't going to stop until he does._ **

_************************** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy! so this chapter actually turned out longer than i had expected! i hope u like it<3333 
> 
> i want to sincerely thank EVERYONE who took the time to read my fic and voted and commented on it because it means SO MUCH to me!! thank u again and follow me to receive updates whenever i post a new chapter! take care cyaa<3


	6. Ⅵ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weird stuff begins to happen to Louis' sphaera and Louis finally meet Liam.

_*************************** _

Louis opens the door to his room and drops his bag to the floor as he makes his way towards his messy cream-colored desk. He picks up a small velvet box from its left drawer. His mom had bought this box for his _sphaera_ a day after he got it.

It was his daily ritual, observing and studying his _sphaera_ , like it was the most _precious_ thing he owned. It always gave him hope, peace and the feeling of _home_.

He opens the box and carefully takes his _sphaera_ out and cradles it in his palm.

And then he notices it. 

A dark cloudy spot had somehow appeared on his _sphaera._ It looked like it was growing inside the glimmering orb, consuming its luster, destroying the magic in it.

No. Fuck no. This wasn't supposed to happen.

Louis' whole body ached just by looking at it. He had never seen anything like that in his life ever before. He has no idea what it means or why it's there, but he somehow is sure of one thing, that it isn't a good sign.

He rolls the orb around his trembling palm, examining every part of it with stinging eyes, as he felt his soul crumble into dust.

_Why doesn't anything ever work out? Why is everything going downhill for him? He has never asked for too much, never asked for money, fame, wealth and all that crap. All he has ever longed for was to find his person, to feel their love and to hold onto them forever. That's all he has ever asked for. Is that too much to ask?_

_He experiences multiple emotions all together at once, confusion, pain, anxiety, but there was one thing he was desperately holding onto- his hope. Hoping the dark cloud vanishes, hoping that he doesn't lose his hope no matter what._

Louiswipes a stray tear from his cheek with the back of his hand. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before placing a kiss on top of the _sphaera_. It's stupid, he knows that, but he hopes, he _desperately_ hopes, that the kiss somehow _heals_ the orb. 

_***********************_

"Louis I asked him out!" Zayn squeaks as he makes a beeline towards Louis. School has just got over and they were leaving. Louis could see the joy in Zayn's eyes.

"You asked him out? Already?" Louis asks, looking a bit skeptical. That wasn't the plan. Zayn was supposed to get close to Liam and understand him well before asking him out. This feels a bit _too_ rushed.

"Yeah!"

"And he said yes?"

"He said yes!" Zayn exclaims before hugging Louis tight. Isn't he a cuddle bug?

"When? Where? And what are you wearing for the date?" Louis asks, now sharing Zayn's excitement.

"Oh well about that.." Zayn smiles sheepishly as he scratches his head. "I asked him whether we could hang out at the park after school."

Louis facepalms. 

"Zayn, love, that isn't technically "asking out" mate." 

"Uhm well, you'll finally get to meet him right?" Zayn replies cheerfully.

"I thought it'd be just you two?" Louis asks perplexed. 

"No I want you to come with me too." 

"Are you sure about that? Won't that be awkward?"

"Come with me. Please Lou." Zayn begs with puppy eyes. Though Louis hates to admit it, those puppy eyes work almost every single time.

"Jeez alright." Louis says as he shakes his head in amusement. "Which park are we going to?"

"The "Redwood" park. Now c'mon we have to get there on time and make a good impression." Zayn replies with a wink.

_***********************_

They reach the park after 10 minutes of walking. It was one of Louis' favorite parks. He loved the tall lush trees, the earthy fragrance in the air and the dewy grass. He also loved it because of something else too. The park always reminded him of his forest-green sphaera. Looking at the scenery around him felt like looking into a pair of deep-green eyes. It never failed to soothe his mind. Today there was barely anyone in the park. 

They both walk towards the sparkling fountain made of ivory-colored marble at the center of the park and stand there waiting for Liam.

After a few minutes of waiting, a guy wearing a plain blue T-shirt and jeans walks into the park. Louis could feel Zayn's heart soar beside him.

"That's him?" Louis asks and Zayn nods in reply.

Louis turns his attention towards Liam and studies him. 

Liam is lean and fit. He had chocolate-colored hair and hazel eyes. He looked fit enough to be the protagonist in some teen rom-com, or maybe even star as a Disney prince. In short, he is beautiful. Zayn definitely has _taste_.

But then Louis' eyes fell on the girl beside him. She was the same height as him and has long strawberry-blonde hair and brown eyes. She was pretty good-looking too. But Louis couldn't help but wonder who she is. Probably Liam's sister.

Liam smiles attractively as he approaches them. 

"Hey Zayn!" He cheerfully greets Zayn as he pulls him into a hug. Louis silently hopes Zayn doesn't drool all over Liam's shoulder. The boy is _whipped_ for sure.

Zayn delightedly grins back, making heart eyes at Liam. 

"Hi! We've never met but I'm guessing that you're Zayn's bestfriend. He told me about you. I'm Liam Payne, nice to finally meet you." Liam politely greets Louis as they shake hands.

What a polite lad. Louis likes him already.

"Glad to meet you too Liam. I'm guessing that's your sister. Nice to meet you too."

"Oh." Liam laughs. "She's not my sister." 

"This is Elle, my girlfriend."

Louis freezes in his spot. 

Fuck.

_Fuck._

_*************************** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy ik this was a bit too long but i hope u like it!!! thank u for reading this far and your votes and comments mean EVERYTHING to me!!! ilysm!! stay safe and take care!
> 
> Follow me to receive updates whenever i post a new chapter! leave a comment to lmk what u think about the plot because i'd love to read it!
> 
> Twitter- UNFXCKWITHABIT


	7. Ⅶ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn's breakdown

_************************** _

Zayn's whole body stood rooted at its spot and he was barely breathing as he stared at Liam, still in shock.

Louis needs to get Zayn out of here. _NOW_.

"Hey uhm I'm really sorry but I and Zayn had this _really_ important paper to finish and I-I just remembered that I'm so stupid." Louis fake-laughs as Liam looks at him confused.

"So if you both don't mind-" Louis grabs Zayn's arm, "We have to sadly go home right now! I'm so sorry but we can meet again!." Louis tugs and drags the frozen Zayn along with him towards the exit of the park waving at Liam.

"Oh and the park is gorgeous you both have a great time." Louis forces a smile.

"Uhm alright we'll catch up later Louis! Goodbye Zayn." Liam says with a smile, still looking quite clueless, wondering what's up with those two lads.

Zayn doesn't say a word the whole time during their walk to his house. Louis decides not to mention anything at all. They walk in silence, Louis' arm still linked with Zayn's.

They enter Zayn's room and shut the door behind them. Zayn slowly walks to his bed and sits down at its edge.

And all of a sudden he _bursts_ into tears.

Zayn sobs loudly, his breath hitching and his chest heaving, looking like a complete and utter _mess_. Louis stands there stunned for a second. He didn't see this coming _at all_. He thought that Zayn was just a bit disappointed, and maybe feeling a bit rejected. But that _clearly_ wasn't the case.

He quickly rushes towards Zayn and squeezes him tight. He then wipes Zayn's tears with his shirt and cups his face. 

Zayn's long and lush eyelashes stick to his cheeks, soaked in tears.

"I-I love him Lou." he wretchedly sobs as he closes his eyes, letting more tears roll down his caramel skin.

Louis can't _bear_ seeing Zayn like this _._ He feels his own throat choke in despair. Seeing Zayn being so vulnerable and hurt crushed Louis. He has never seen Zayn looking this miserable.

_Fuck Liam_

Louis truly despises him.

"He must not have been the one for you Zayn you deserve better." Louis says soothingly as he wipes more of Zayn's tears.

Zayn says nothing as he continues shedding tears.

"Want to get some McDonald's?"

Zayn pauses for a second but refuses to look up. "No."

"What about some Pizzahut?" Louis cheekily asks, poking Zayn's cheek.

Zayn immediately looks up. "C-Cheese pizza?" His face wet from all the tears and his eyes red and puffy.

"Double cheese. With extra cheese." Louis winks, feeling instant relief. Zayn will get better. He will get over Liam. He WILL find someone who deserves him.

Zayn's eyes somehow light up a bit. Not really much, but surely a tiny bit. 

"C'mon get up big boy. We're leaving right now." Louis helps Zayn off his bed and they soon leave to get some pizza.

_**********************_

It was late when Louis returned home. He was in a much better mood, now that Zayn is feeling a lot better. Everything will go fine. Zayn will soon get over Liam. 

Louis went straight for the box containing his _sphaera_ and dread began to set in immediately. He carefully opened the box, _praying_. Praying that the dark spot somehow disappeared. 

He took the orb out and quickly examined it with impatient eyes.

_No_

Fuck

The dark spot had spread even more, consuming a small part of the orb. His heart beat faster in panic. What if the whole orb turns pitch black? What is happening to his soulmate? Why is the _sphaera_ losing its light?

A million questions buzzed inside his head. He tugged at his hair. He is scared. He is really, _really_ scared. Something bad is happening and he can do nothing but stare at the glass orb, watching it fade and die in front of his own eyes. His soulmate must be crying out for him, crying out for help. 

But he is helpless. Even though the orb is safely in his palms, he can do nothing. He can't reach out into the orb. He can't do _anything._ His person is somehow within reach, yet far, _far_ away from him.

Tears prickle in his eyes and he cries, he cries because he is helpless, he cries because he feels useless, he cries because he seems to be destined to die alone. But this time there is no Zayn around him to comfort him.

He observes the green part of the orb, which is still unaffected by the dark. It is still bright and dazzling, still _beautiful_ and lustrous.

There is still light in the _sphaera_. There is still _hope_.

He decides to cling onto his hope. Everything will be alright even though it's going downhill. 

He hastily wipes his tears off his _sphaera_. He wishes that he could somehow tell his love to hold on, because he will save them. He knows he will. 

_He will_.

Taking one last look at the _sphaera_ he begs softly,

_**"Darling just hold on. Please"** _

_************************** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a bit of a long chapter too and i hope u liked it! thank u for reading this far and your comments and votes mean everything to me!! ilyssssm and take care cya!

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: Soooo this is my very first story and I'm really anxious about it since I'm not used to writing fanfics. I really really hope y'all like it and I know that this chapter is VERY short but I'll make sure to update it ASAP! All the love, G xx
> 
> Twitter- @UNFXCKWITHABIT


End file.
